User talk:GamerGirl45
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Ashley Woodson page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bird of Winter (talk) 20:53, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Claimed Congratulations! Your character Ashley Woodson has now been claimed as a daughter of Nike. Remember to create a page for your character and a word bubble to be used for roleplay. Once you're done, kindly add your character to the Nike's Cabin Photo Album (in alphabetical order) or let me know which image you want on it so that I can make the necessary edit. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on me or another member of the administrative team's talk page. I look forward to roleplaying with you! Hey! Wanna rp? Re: I would rather RP with WB, but you choose. Besides, you can choose with which char you want me to RP with. P.D: My char list is in my profile. I posted by the way... Hello (: So, even though we've been rp'ing, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Bird, nice to meeeeeeet you :) Anyways, I've replied on the Nike Cabin. RP Idea So, I know you're the owner of a Nike character, and I had the idea that all the nike campers could go to the summer pool party together. It's the one organised by a few campers on this page. Please IM me back if you'd be willing to participate :) The Party is Happening :) The link to the party is here, and posting will not have a specific order, it will just be whoever can post should post. Just start off by putting your arrival post under the arrival heading, and later on if you want to have a conversation with a specific Nike cabin member you should make a new heading, such as Ariel and Evangeline . Have a good time :) Congratulations! Your character, Thalia, has been claimed as a satyr! Please remember to make her word bubble and page. If you have any questions please feel free to contact myself or another member of the administration team. Happy Roleplaying! Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been over two weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by September 19th, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your characters will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. Furthermore, as of the day you "went in the mist" (14 days with no edit) you are no now longer leveling up. Unless you make an edit, you will stay as "Level Four" indefinitely. Level Five Congratulations, you are officially a Level Five user! That means that you have spent at least 5 to 6 weeks here as a newb. With you being level five now, I need to ask, were you adopted in our Adopt a Newb program by another user? If you did participate, kindly tell me who adopted you so that I can make the necessary changes.